What About Now?
by L4U74
Summary: OneShot. My version of what happened during the cafeteria scene in "Rumours" and what should happen during "New York." Season 2 spoilers. WEMMA FLUFF


****I am from England but I've been watching Glee at the same time as America (give or a take a couple of hours...time difference and tings) so I have no idea what episode England is up to, so spoilers ahead from episodes 19 , 21 and 22 of Season 2.****

This is a mixture of my version of the Wemma scene in "Rumours" (Episode 19) and what I think should happen in the season finale, "New York."

"_What about now? What about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?" _– Daughtry

Emma tilted her head to one side in contentment, with her soft ginger hair sitting delicately over her shoulder and her large eyes focused completely on Will. She took a grape from her cleansed plastic box and put it into her mouth before she could even think about polishing it.

"I'm so proud of you, Em" He grinned, stealing a piece of fruit for himself, "You're amazing"

"It's not much, but it's a start" Emma nodded,

"Em-ma!" Will scolded playfully, "You're doing great. Those sessions with the psychiatrist are really helping. Don't doubt yourself. I always knew you had it in you"

"I couldn't have done it without you, Will" She smiled, blushing a little, "Thank you"

"Don't thank me!" Will protested, "It's you who's done all the hard work"

"You helped me to realise how bad I had let things get" She told him, "If it wasn't for you I'd have wasted my whole morning making sure my fruit was super clean"

"Em, how many times have you helped me? Whether is was for the Glee Club, or Sue, or Terri..."

"Um...once or twice" She replied, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought

"It's been more than that!" Will laughed, "Don't you see, Em? You've helped me through so much, even when it hurt you to. Like, when I came to you for advice about my failing marriage. Not once did you complain about how cruel I was being to you, instead you reassured me that everything would be okay"

"I'm a guidance councillor. It's my job" She reminded him, pushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"It's your job to help the kids, Em. Not me." He frowned, resting his hand on the table, "You never ask for help, because that's who you are. But this time it's me who's gonna help you, okay? I'm gonna be here for you. I promise. Through every midnight cleaning spree, and every fresh fruit panic. I'll be here."

"You're going to Broadway with April Rhodes" Emma sighed, looking down at her box.

"No. I'm not" Will replied, shaking his head.

"You're not?" She asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes

"No. I told April that I wasn't going with her. I can't leave the kids. Or you" He admitted

"Wha - what!" Emma exclaimed, looking up suddenly and widening her eyes in panic, "but Will! Broadway...it's...it's your dream!"

"It was" He shrugged, "But, I have twelve kids that need me. If I go, then there's no Glee Club. There isn't anything that makes them feel confident enough to realise they are just as good as any other kid in this school. They were all outsiders. Now look at them"

"This is your chance you've been waiting for. Are you just gonna let that slip away?" She questioned, looking softly into his eyes

"I've had my day. I've had that moment of being in the spotlight. Now it's their turn. Things are so much harder for kids nowadays. I'm not going to let everything they've worked towards slip away. What sort of teacher would that make me?"

"There will be other competitions, Will" She reassured him

"I'm not talking about the competitions" He explained, "I'm talking about what they've achieved for themselves. Without Glee Club, they would never have had the confidence to be who they are"

"Are you sure you've made the right decision?" She double checked. She'd hate to think he'd ever regret declining his one opportunity to fulfil his dream.

"Yes" He replied, without a second thought, "There IS another reason why I'm staying..."

"What's that?" She frowned

"It's not a what. It's a who" He told her

"Oh" Emma sighed, feeling her heart sink a little.

"This person...she's special, and I don't think I'll ever be able to let her go" He admitted, smiling sheepishly at Emma.

Emma's thoughts turned to Holly Holiday. Her perfect blonde hair and her slim body. Her catch phrase and her humour. Her likeable personality and her special way of teaching. Her amazing voice and impressive dance moves. Emma could never compete with Holly.

"Have you told Holly that you're planning on staying?" She wondered

"Holly? Whoever said anything about her?" Will questioned

"You did, just a second ago"

"No, Em" Will laughed, amused at her adorable innocence, "I wasn't talking about her I was talking about..."

"Good afternoon, William. Elma" Sue Sylvester greeted, appearing next to their table with no warning.

"Hey, Sue" Will sighed in irritation,

"I just stopped by to insult your hair, before I go torture one of the member of the Glee Club, I haven't said anything mean to Lady Trousers in over an hour and..." She told them, showing no hint of regret or caring in her voice, "...I'm sorry, William, I got distracted by the thought of birds laying their tiny, pitiful eggs in your head full of hair product. "

"We're kind of in the middle of something here" Will hinted, looking between the two women

"Goodbye, William. Ellen." Sue nodded once at each of them, "I think I hear the harmonic tune of Lady Trousers' arrival"

Will and Emma watched as Sue exited the staff room, and began hurling abuse at Kurt who had tried to hurry past unnoticed.

"Will..." Emma smiled, as Sue's voice carried on into the far corners of the school, "You should be staying because you want to, not because you feel obliged to. They'll be other teachers that can take over the Glee club, and the kids...they have important exams coming up, they're gonna have to study real hard. And, whoever this person is, if she really cares about you, then she won't make you stay"

"I want to stay" He interrupted

"...and she'll understand that this is your dream" She continued,

"What if...what if she IS my dream?" He asked,

"I..um...I think that you need sit and think and figure out what's best. Not for her. Or the Glee Club. For you"

"She is the best for me" Will whispered softly, looking into Emma's bambi eyes, and quickly looking away as he felt overwhelming emotion overcoming him

"Then you should tell her" Emma decided, nodding in agreement with herself, "Go buy her a big bunch of flowers, and knock her door and don't move until she listens"

"You think that'd work?" He asked, reaching into his pocket for any spare change

"I know it will" She reassured him, as he pulled out a large handful of money, and stood up quickly

"Thanks, Em" He grinned, leaning down to kiss her softly on the cheek, "You always know what to say"

"No problem" She said quietly, as he hurried away, leaving her sat alone.

She thought back to all the people she had never meant to hurt. Ken. Terri. Carl. All because how she felt about Will. But, this time, nothing was going to stop her from doing the right thing. Will needed advice, and she gave him it. And now, he could finally be well and truly happy, whatever his decision would be. Emma never would never be content without Will, and he would never settle for her. That's just the way the world was. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of the one you love. She knew it was the right thing to do, her head told her so. But her heart was sending her a completely different message.

Emma sat staring into the empty space of her office, fidgeting with the buttons on her cardigan. She jumped as Will appeared at her door, and tapped lightly on the glass.

"Will" Emma grinned, as he entered, carrying a huge bouquet of different coloured roses. "They look amazing. She'll love them" Will stood in front of her desk, not saying a word, "Wi-Will? Are you okay?"

He handed her the flowers and took a deep breath, causing her to frown a little

"_It ain't gonna stop the world, no, If you walk out that door_." Will sang softly to her, "_This old world just keeps turning round, turning round, Like it did the day before. You see to them it makes no difference. They just keep on keeping time, Cause it ain't gonna stop the world, after you baby, But it'll be the end of mine. What can I say? What can I do? I'm still in love. So why aren't you?"_

"I...um...I don't understand" Emma panicked in confusion

"I'm doing what you told me to" Will shrugged, "I bought you flowers, I knocked on your door, and I'm not moving until you listen"

"I'm listening" She gulped, nervously"

Will walked around her desk, and crouched beside her chair, looking up at her worried face.

"I love you, Emma"

"Will..." She whispered

"...And I'm gonna stay here, until you say you love me back"

"I...can't" Emma shuck her head, closing her eyes tightly shut

"Why?" He asked,

"I've hurt so many people" She sniffed, tears spilling from her eyes and rolling down her face, "All we do is make other people suffer because we can't be with each other and we can't be without each other"

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Em" He told her, standing up immediately and taking hold of one of her limp hands and pulling her onto her feet, wrapping his tenderly around her, "And I promise you, this is it, now. Me and you. What I did before...it was stupid and selfish of me. It will never EVER happen again. I can promise you that"

"But look what I did to Ken...and Carl...and Terri" She sobbed, clutching onto him and crying into his chest

"You didn't do anything to my marriage, or Terri. She did it to herself" Will comforted her, "And as for Ken and Carl...they both knew about me and you, and they both pretended not to notice. I'm not saying that what you...we...did was fair, but you didn't mean to hurt them, Emma. I know you're not like that at all"

"All I want...all I've ever wanted...is you" Emma sniffled, pulling away from Will and looking into his eyes

"Then let's give this a go" Will pleaded,

"Um...Okay" she whispered, dabbing at her eyes with the edge of her sleeves

"Ha! Haa!" Will grinned, almost bursting with excitement. He took her back into his arms, swinging her around in a circle. He let go, and leant in for their second first kiss. Emma met his lips happily, still buzzing from Will's outburst of joy. And, just for a second...she forgot to be scared.

"Wi-will!" She exclaimed, causing him to jump back in shock

"Sorry" He panicked, "...I forgot..."

"I told you, that you made me better" Emma giggled, closing the distance and leaning in for another soft kiss. Will embraced her again, and felt her relax into his arms.

"_Take my hand, take my whole life too_" Will sang quietly to her, so it was almost a whisper, "_For I can't help falling in love with you_"

**Aaaaaand finished ^_^ It's the last episode of Glee tomorrow Not at all happy. I'm hoping something significant happens to Wemma! The only that's good about Glee anymore os Jayma Mays/Matthew Morrison/Wemma. I can't do with Rachel URGH ¬_¬ **

**Annyywaayyy, the title song is 'What About Now?" by Daughtry, the song Will sang to Emma was "It Don't Matter To The Sun" by Matthew Morrison himself...and do I really need to tell you who sings the final song quote. Really? Hmm. I must be the only 16 year old that loves Elvis ¬_¬**


End file.
